Happy Birthday Shinichi
by MSN1412
Summary: "Meskipun kita selalu bersaing, meskipun kita telah menjadi rival, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" kepadamu, kan?" B-Day fic for Shinichi! Warn: ONESHOT, pendek, lil OOC, gaje, n typo. Mind to RnR?


**Happy Birthday Shinichi**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K+ (semi T)**

**Main Character: Shinichi and Kaito (Kaitou KID)**

**Warning: ONESHOT, pendek, lil OOC, gaje, n typo**

**SPECIAL FOR SHINICHI B'DAY! (4 May)**

.

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Happy Birthday Shinichi © S4viRa deMSN**

.

**Summary: "Meskipun kita selalu bersaing, meskipun kita telah menjadi rival, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" kepadamu, kan?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Happy Birthday to you.."<strong>  
><em>.

Suara nyanyian yang sedikit merdu tersebut, terdengar dari sebuah atap bangunan di kota Beika yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi selama 2 tahun. Di malam yang begitu dingin, dimana cahaya bulan tidak menunjukkan dirinya yang sepenuhnya, dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa bintang yang berkelip pada hari itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan yang sedikit berantakan, memakai kemeja biru dengan dasi merahnya yang tertutup oleh Tuxedo putihnya, dan tangan kirinya yang terborgol tersebut, sedang duduk dan bersandar dibelakang dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sambungan borgol yang dia pakai, sambil menyanyikan lagu yang telah didengar dengan kedua bola mata indigo-nya yang setengah tertutup, dan senyumannya yang sedikit sendu.

**_"Happy Birthday to you.."_**

_._**_  
><em>**

Kaito Kuroba, sebutan untuk pemuda tersebut, melanjutkan nyanyiannya yang berjudul "Happy Birthday", sebuah lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh seluruh orang di dunia untuk mengungkapkan ucapan "selamat ulang tahun" kepada seseorang yang berulang tahun pada hari kelahirannya. Tampaknya Kaito, yang masih memakai pakaiannya yang selalu dia pakai sebagai Kaitou KID, tetapi tanpa topi dan _monocle_yang dia pakai sekarang, sedang menyanyi untuk seseorang yang berada di belakang dinding yang dia sanggah.

Pada sambungan borgol tersebut, tersambunglah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dan besandar dibaliknya, dengan wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengannya. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah rambut hitam-nya yang rapi, dan bola mata biru langit-nya yang sedang mengalih ke suara di belakangnya. Pemuda yang masih memakai pakaian sekolahnya yang khusus, dan tangan kanannya yang terborgol -dan juga sambungan dari borgol yang sama dari Kaito-, terkejut ketika rivalnya yang berada dibalik dinding yang memisahkan mereka, menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuknya.

**_"Happy Birthday, dear Shinichi.."_**

_._**_  
><em>**

Nyanyian tersebut ditujukan kepadanya, kepada Shinichi Kudo yang malam itu, bertambah umur satu tahun lagi di dunia ini. Tampaknya dia sedikit bingung kepada rivalnya tersebut, karena dia merasa tidak yakin kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Memang, dia memiliki kebiasaan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri, yaitu lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Meskipun kerabat dekatnya telah mencoba untuk mengingatkannya dengan segala cara yang telah mereka lakukan, tetapi sangatlah sulit oleh Shinichi untuk mengingatkan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Pada malam itu, tanggal 4 Mei kira-kira pukul 00.12 tengah malam, tampaknya Kaito-lah yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, setelah mereka bermain kucing-tikus ketika mereka bertemu, memborgol diri mereka sendiri sambil menunggu polisi untuk menangkap KID, dan bersandar di antara sebuah dinding yang memisahkan mereka.

**_"Happy Birthday to you.."_**

_._**_  
><em>**

Akhirnya, Kaito telah menyelesaikan nyanyian lagu tersebut kepada Shinichi, sekaligus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, meskipun itu hanyalah dari sebuah nyanyian. Tetapi, tidak ada respons sama sekali oleh mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri, tanpa jawaban satu kata pun.

.

"Selama ini..."

Kaito langsung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kepada seseorang di belakangnya. Dan dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Selama ini... Inilah saatnya, aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun hanya untukmu, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi hanyalah terdiam, mendengar perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Kaito, atau harus dia sebut KID. Selama ini, mereka selalu saja bermain kucing-tikus ketika Kaito 'mempertunjukkan' aksi-aksinya pada saat pencurian tersebut, Kaito yang selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi, dan Shinichi yang selalu gagal untuk menangkapnya. Tetapi hari ini berbeda seperti biasanya, dia hanya bisa berdiam kata ketika melihat rivalnya menyanyikan lagu "Happy Birthday" kepadanya. Tampaknya, hari ini adalah sebuah 'pertunjukkan' yang khusus untuknya.

Meskipun, yang menikmatinya hanyalah mereka berdua saja.

"Hey," Kaito pun berbicara lagi, "Meskipun kita selalu bersaing, meskipun kita telah menjadi rival, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" kepadamu, kan?"

Shinichi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kaito yang begitu tidak berarti baginya. Tetapi dia menyadari satu hal, meskipun mereka bermusuhan, meskipun mereka selalu bermain kejar kucing tikus, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bersimpati satu sama lain. Meskipun kamu harus bersimpati dengan seorang penjahat sekaligus. Baginya, Kaito hanya satu-satunya rival yang tidak biasa dari rival-rival lainnya.

Tersenyum, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk meresponskan perkataannya.

"Oi..."

Kaito pun terkejut dan melirik ke arah suara yang hampir mirip dengannya tersebut.

"Maukah kau... menyanyikan lagu itu.. sekali lagi?"

Dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar sebuah permintaan dari Shinichi. Kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia karena bisa mengucapkan kata itu untuknya. Tampaknya, sedikit demi sedikit, ikatan persahabatan mereka mulai terlihat. Meskipun, belum seutuhnya.

"Baiklah. _As your wish_, Tantei-kun."

Dengan sedikit bahagia, dia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu sekali lagi. Dengan perasaannya..

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang meskipun ikatan persahabatan mereka belum terhubung secara utuhnya.

.

**_"Happy Birthday to you.."_**

.**_  
><em>**

Sekali lagi, Shinichi pun mendengar nyanyian yang lebih merdu darinya, dan mulai menikmatinya dengan tersenyum bahagia. Dia pun bahagia karena Kaito, seorang rival dan sekaligus sahabat, dan juga sebagai orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya untuk tahun ini.

**_"Happy Birthday to you.."_**

.**_  
><em>**

Tanpa respons, tangan mereka yang telah terhubung dengan borgol yang mereka pakai, semakin mendekat satu sama lain.

**_"Happy Birthday, dear Shinichi."_**

.**_  
><em>**

Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan mereka pun mulai memegang satu sama lain. Pertanda ikatan persahabatan mereka telah bersatu, dalam hubungan rantai pada borgol yang mereka pakai. Pada malam itu, sebuah ikatan persahabatan telah terhubung oleh seorang Detektif dan seorang Pencuri, yang pada awal ditakdirkan tidak akan bisa bersahabat akrab satu sama lain.

Dan hubungan persahabatan itu, tidak akan terputus.

_Mungkin _untuk selamanya…

.

**_"Happy Birthday to you.."_**

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: yo minnaaaa~! Savira kembali lagi! :D (reader: "ini sapa?" author gaje: "ya ya.. gue siapa?" ._. XD *kepengaruh latihan drama XD*) akhirnya, fic non shonen-ai jugaaa! #lebay (reader: "ketahuan sekaraaang kalo author selalu baca yang shonen-ai melulu.. -_-'" author: "waduh, ketahuan deh.. ._.")

sebenarnya fic ini dibikin dari hape aku seminggu yang lalu. XD (dah direncanakan sebelumnya lol) dan bisa diliat sendiri ketidakjelasannya.. -,- (n.b: yang udah liat di Twitter, jangan kaget kalo ada dikit perubahan.. :p)

oh ya! fic ini keinsipirasi dari sebuah fansite (dulu sih bisa dibuka, tapi sekarang gak bisa deh.. :s) yang pernah gue jelajahi pas bulan Februari.. :p (btw, gue ambil salah satu gambarnya. link: http:/twitpic(dot)com/4srjts )

anyway, makasih yaaa yang udah membaca fic (yang gak jelas) ini! :D akhir kata, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SHINICHI! :D (btw, kapan kamu jadi kembali seperti semula sih? #gelogemper)

and, Review? XD

ja-neeeeeeee~

.

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN.._  
><strong>


End file.
